Snowy First Kiss
by Mizuno Mouri
Summary: (( 2+4, sap, shounen ai, fluff )) Quatre's only wish for Christmas is to have his first kiss.


Snowy First Kiss  
By Mizuno Mouri  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the kawaii bishounen, or the series, I just put them through loops for your enjoyment ^.~   
  
Dedications: This is dedicated to Aimee-wifey ^_____^ Miss You!!  
  
  
"So Quat-chan, what do you want for Christmas?" Duo looks over at me with a silly little grin on his face. I can't help but smile back at him. He's been constantly bothering Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and me for what we want for Christmas. The others have all given in but me; I can't say what I really want. I could never say in front of all of them.  
  
Duo raises an eyebrow at my silence.  
"Quat-chan!! Come on!! How am I gonna know what to get you if you won't tell me?" He pouts slightly and gets all teary eyed. I hate it when he does that; it really makes me melt. He has no idea what type of effect he has on me. The others don't realize that I can actually mask my emotions pretty well, just because I let some of them through doesn't mean that's the complete emotion.   
  
So now I sit in the midst of the others smiling sweetly covering up how I feel.  
"Duo, I am sure anything you get me would be just as special to me as any other gift." I smile at Duo and he nods his approval.   
"Manga it is then!" He grins at me and nudges me in the side. I blush slightly, I don't know why, is it because his slightest touch makes me giddy, probably so. The others go back to their business. Heero typing at his laptop, Trowa reading some novel, I think its War and Peace, and Wufei's practicing with his katas. Duo has yet again disappeared to, Allah knows where, and is up to mischief. I don't mind as long as I see him before I go to bed. Well actually, considering tomorrow is Christmas and all, he's probably getting our presents ready, but no matter what he may get me it won't be what I want, it never will be.  
  
I let a small sigh escape my lips and I stare into the cup of tea I have been drinking for the past two hours. The wars are over and we always get together around the holiday season, in remembrance that we have survived the battles and lived. It really is a nice feeling to be around close friends during this time. We're all so much older now. War really did change us, for the better, I believe. Each of us can look at life in a new light and be prepared for what it sends us.  
  
Did I mention that Trowa and Heero got together? Yeah, they did, right after the final battle. I had to help Trowa track Heero down but we managed. Trowa went to him and confessed his feelings. They've never been apart since. Wufei got together with Sally Po, who couldn't make to the party because of Preventer business. I think they make a nice couple. That just leaves Duo and me. Last I had heard Duo had hooked up with Hilde. They'll make a wonderful married couple; if that ever happens.  
  
Stop it, Quatre! Don't get jealous, you had your chance and you didn't take it. You missed out on telling Duo you were in love with him and you'll forever regret it. I sigh again and sip more of my tea. I guess I never really thought about Duo in any other light besides friendship, until he told me he was in love with somebody. In that instance I wished it was me, but I knew it wasn't. I was heartbroken, then and now. I still pine for him silently. I mean, I could have anyone in the universe but all I want is Shinigami. Shinigami to love, hold and be held by. Is that so much to ask?  
  
I hear the fire wood crackle from the fireplace; I look up and see the stocking hanging over it. My thoughts travel back to what I want for Christmas. Even though it's not a part of my religion, I still celebrate it, because Duo does. I smile softly. Duo Maxwell, you are in my every thought, do you realize that?   
  
My thoughts return to the gift I want for Christmas. The one thing I want most of all, my first real kiss. I'm 17 years old and I've never been truly kissed. I know, it's sad but it's true. I've often dreamed of walking up to Duo, him placing his arms around me, bending his head lower to catch my lips and sealing them with a kiss. I imagine his lips are soft and feather like. That's what I want for Christmas, a kiss from the man I love.   
"Quatre, come on its bed time. You know Duo will wake us early tomorrow to open presents, so let's get sleep while we can." Trowa looks down upon me and smiles. He and I are like brothers. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. He even knows about my desires. He told me to wait; that everyone eventually gets what they dream of.  
  
I nod to him and get up to stretch. I say my good nights and go to my room. I change into my flannel pjs quickly and climb into bed. Who knows; maybe my wish will come true. To feel Duo's lips on mine, to press a kiss to his seemingly soft lips; I hope it does come true.  
  
  
  
"QUAT-CHAN!! Wake up!! It's morning!!" I open my eyes slowly to find Duo hovering over me, grinning cheerfully through the masses of chestnut hair. He pushes my hair out of my eyes and grins.  
"Ne, Quat-chan your hair is getting long, are you tryin' to grow a braid?" His eyes glint mischievously. In truth, I have been letting my hair grow out. It's about shoulder length now but I keep it pulled back in a ponytail.  
"Hn. Duo no baka." I grin at him and he smiles back, pulling me out of my bed.  
"Beginning to sound like Hee-chan are we? Oh well, let's go! I have to show you something!" I nod and let him pull me along the corridors of the house to the front door. I pause slightly at the living room. It's only 2:00 a.m. What could he be up too?  
  
Duo opens the front door and pulls me outside, smiling all the way. It's snowing and the ground is covered in it. I run out past him and spin in the snow. I always did have a fascination with this white stuff called snow. I love to play in it and so does Duo. Speaking of which, where did he go?  
  
I hear light laughter behind me. I turn around and see Duo standing there, his features shadowed, making him look even more beautiful. I walk over to him and grab his hand.  
"You got me out here, so let's play in the snow, Duo-chan!" I began to pull on his arm but he doesn't budge. He's staring right into my eyes, with his beautiful violet ones. I wish he wouldn't do that. It makes me want to melt into him and become one with him. I shiver slightly  
  
My knees buckle underneath me. I so knew that was coming. I begin to fall but warm arms catch me and hold me in my place. I don't have to look up to know it was Duo. Of course, who else could it be?  
"Silly Quat-chan..." He murmurs slightly laying his head on top of mine.   
"Duo?" I slowly raise my head, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. I look up and see his face descending towards my own. I double blink and I melt like ice in fire. He wraps his arms more tightly around me and pulls me up.   
"Very kawaii..." he says huskily and places his lips on my own, as snow falls down upon us.   
  
I know I must have looked surprised but it quickly fades as I give myself to the kiss. His soft lips cover my own and we embrace each other in a tight embrace, heat radiating from both our bodies. I was right, this is wonderful, and nothing could be better than being in Duo's arms and receiving his kiss.   
  
My mind wanders into bliss. His kiss sends shivers through my whole entire body, but his warm lips fight back the shivers and they warm me; their soft texture enticing me and the feeling itself, warming me. Duo pulls back slowly placing another kiss on my lower lip and smiling at me; not his normal smile, but one of love and happiness, one meant for the person you care for. He slowly stoops down and picks me up. Carrying me back into the house.  
"Don't want you to get cold, Quat-chan." He places another feather light kiss on my forehead as he carries me back into the house. I am speechless.  
  
He carries me into the living room and sets me down upon the couch, smiling at me as he grabs a small package from beneath the Christmas tree. He walks back over to me smiling; I am still too speechless to speak. He hands me the box and I open it. Inside it is a small black ring; it's beautiful. I look up at him as he sits down and wraps his arms around me and whispers into my ear.  
"Read the inscription, Quat-chan." I look up at him in wonder and then back at the ring,   
  
I slowly turn the ring over and look on the inside. I can make out the inscription. I slowly read it out loud.  
"With all my heart, Ai Shiteru - Duo" I feel the tears come to my face and I look up at him. He just smiles and kisses away the tears. He takes the ring from me and places it on my ring finger. I know he loves me! I am so overjoyed! He kisses me softly again and pulls back, embracing me in his arms and pulling me into his lap, where I happily sit.  
"Mine..." He mumbles happily. I place my head under his chin and nod to his mumbling. I won't disagree; I want to be his.   
  
He pulls a blanket up from the ground and wraps it around us. I snuggle closer to him as he pulls me closer.  
"Ne, Quat-koi, not bad for your first kiss?" He's smiling I can tell. I smile too; it wasn't bad at all. I slowly close my eyes, falling back into sleep.  
"It was wonderful, beloved. Thank you for my present, but now mine doesn't seem all that great." Duo places his hand under my chin and lifts up my face to see his.  
"Quatre, you are the best gift I could ever wish for." He kisses me again, and I am at peace with myself at last and finally loved. Thank you, whatever gods there are out there, for sending me my fallen angel, Shinigami. I am glad that I got my first kiss from Duo because now we will fall asleep in each other's arms and never wonder where love will come from again.  
  
~Owari~  
  
  



End file.
